Flintwatching
by The Tox
Summary: You could barely see the outlines of the Pokémon League through those binoculars, but it was the closest Volkner came to Flint... he thought. Fluff.


Even binoculars were unable to give him a proper view, but the contours were visible. The contours of the Pokémon League, that is; located close, yet so far away, from Sunyshore City. Only from the lighthouse was one able to see it, so that was where Volkner spent his afternoon, when the sun still provided him with enough light to see it.

He felt lonely, that he could not deny. "But it's not so far away from here", Flint had said when he left Sunyshore to join the Elite Four. He had taken a very sour and sulking Volkner to the lighthouse, and adjusted the binoculars so that the Pokémon League was visible. "See?", he had continued.

"No", had Volkner replied. He had been mad at Flint for leaving, but he asserted that he was just jealous that he had not been made part of the Elite. Being jealous could be seen as worse, but Volkner had really not wanted Flint to think that he was sad. After all, knowing how nice Flint was, he had probably stayed if Volkner had asked him to, and that wouldn't be right.

Looking passively through the binoculars Volkner gave a small sigh, and started to –

"Booh!"

"Aaaah!"

- freak out. He was shaking slightly still when the person who had just scared him to death started to laugh.

"Man you should have seen yourself!" Flint, the one yelling "booh" of course, laughed. "Like a Rattata being snuck up on by an Infernape!"

"Very funny", Volkner said coldly and turned around so that he could glare at his childish best friend. The gloomy mood was suddenly gone. "But you're more like a Jumpluff than an Infernape."

"... a Jumpluff?" Flint asked and folded his arms, as if he was trying to figure out the resemblance between himself and the cotton-like _grass_ Pokémon.

A silence brew between the two as Flint seemed unable to figure out what Volkner had meant, and Volkner thought it was quite funny to watch Flint think so hard.

"Why a Jumpluff?" he asked finally, giving up on figuring it out on his own.

"They're fluffy. And you are, er, your hair is fluffy. Also, they're grass type Pokémon and you don't like them, so I thought you would find it insulting", Volkner explained. Having to explain an insult usually took away the power of it, just as in this case.

"Wow, I feel so hurt", faked Flint with a smile. "_Geo_dude."

Now it was Volkner's turn to figure out the resemblance between himself and a Geodude. Unlike Jumpluff and Flint's afros, there was nothing Volkner and Geodude had in common.

"Why a Geodude?" he asked finally, with the kind of voice that painted the other person as a moron.

"'Cause you don't like them! Remember when we were kids and that girl in your house had one, and totally owned you with her Geodude?" Flint laughed.

"I beat her", Volkner exclaimed when he remembered the fight. Flint started to reminiscence the fight as well.

"Yeah, well, your Pikachu sure got hurt by her Magnitude."

"That's not the same as owning", Volkner explained. "Owning is-"

"What I do to you in a Pokémon fight", Flint said with closed eyes and a confident grin. When he opened them, he saw Volkner's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really? I've gotten stronger since last time, Flint", he said and picked up a PokéBall.

"What a coincidence", Flint replied and picked up a PokéBall of his own. "Volkner."

"What?" Volkner asked, sounding confused.

"What do you mean what?" Flint asked, sounding even more confused.

"You said _Volkner_, and then nothing more."

"But you said _Flint_, and then nothing more."

"That was in one breath; you paused."

Whenever Flint and Volkner had nothing to say to each other, they would just stand in silence until one of them figured out something to say or do. This time, like 90 % of the time, it was Flint who got the idea. He simply looked down in his hand where his Flareon lied safely inside his PokéBall.

"... Volkner?" he asked.

"What?"

"Let's battle", Flint decided and pointed his PokéBall in Volkner's direction.

"You're on", Volkner said with fire in his eyes, and the two of them ran to the rarely used staircase, as if they were children. Down the spiral stairs they went, and then straight to the gym, for some magical reason without getting tired.

The binoculars where still adjusted so that the Pokémon League was visible, but luckily for Volkner, he did not need them today.


End file.
